


Day #21 - Challenge/Competition

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [21]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Zane and Ty invite Nick and Kelly over for a movie night.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Nick O'Flaherty, Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503011
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Day #21 - Challenge/Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

**Zane -> Nick **I bet you $50 Kelly can't get through 'Dawn of the Dead' without talking about how it wasn't medically possible.

**Nick -> Zane** Deal. I bet you $50 Ty can't get through the movie without talking about how HE would have done so much better than the other survivors.

**Zane -> Nick **You're on.

The plan to have a movie night grew from the fact that Boston and Baltimore weren't _that _far apart…relatively speaking, though seven hours in a car would phase some people, Nick actually found driving pretty relaxing, and Kelly keeping him company on the drive was certainly something he enjoyed.

They'd sailed down the coast before too, but it took over a week to do and whilst it was nice to have The Fiddler in Baltimore, it wasn't really conducive for a short weekend away; especially when they weren't sure when the next call from Emma was going to come, and where they would need to be in the world for it.

The text Zane had sent Nick had been the catalyst for the trip, but Nick couldn't deny spending time with two of his best friends wasn't relaxing in any format, and the challenge of keeping his husband quiet was one that he felt up for.

It took less than 20 minutes for Kelly to lose him the bet, despite Nick trying to distract Kelly whenever he thought he _might_ be about to bring medical issues up. By the end of the film Zane was looking smug, Ty couldn't stop laughing at how red Kelly's face was getting, and Kelly had started gesturing with strawberry laces and demanding paper so he could draw anatomy diagrams.

Later, once Nick and Kelly were in the spare room, and Nick was sulking, Kelly took him by the hand and turned him to face him, pulling him into a quick hug.

"You don't have to be too upset babe." He said to Nick, pulling away to look into his eyes and trying very hard not to laugh at his husband's pouting.

"Why not? I just lost $50!" Nick cried, putting his wallet away to the sounds of Zane laughing the floor below.

"You can't hear Ty can you?" Kelly asked, and when Nick listened hard, he realised he couldn't, he also realised Ty hadn't been gloating.

Nick narrowed his eyes, but then brightened when Kelly slapped a $50 bill on the bedside table.

"Got you covered, babe." Kelly said, eyes sparkling. "I bet Ty $50 you and Zane would make a bet about us."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
